


Getting Through

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grieving Dr. Daniel Jackson learns a lesson about life from Charlie O’Neill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Through

Jack O’Neill opened the barn door, followed the vet in. “I didn’t expect to see you today, Doc.”

“I thought I’d just check on Dancer since I was in the neighborhood.” Dr. Daniel Jackson opened the stall door, crooning softly to the injured mare, examining the damage left by a barbed wire fence. “I think she’ll be fine. Just keep using the spray on her leg.”

Jack offered him a cup of coffee, knowing it would be declined. Dr. Jackson politely refused, jumped in his SUV and sped off down the dusty farm lane.

No one had gotten close to him in the six months since he’d moved to the rural Colorado town. Someone had gotten nosy enough to google his name and had discovered that before he landed here, he’d been a well-respected professor at a Texas veterinary school. But that was before his young wife had been senselessly, brutally, murdered in a home invasion robbery. Now, he used grief and a wedding band to construct an impenetrable wall.

*

“Dad, there’s Dr. Jackson. I’m gonna go say hi, okay?” Ever since Dr. Jackson had treated Charlie’s beloved Muggles after an encounter with a bigger dog, the vet had achieved near hero status in those ten-year-old eyes.

“Okay, but just say hi. Don’t bother him.” Jack was distracted by the list of errands he still needed to complete.

Charlie loped across the uneven wooden floor of the small town hardware store. “Hi, Dr. Jackson.”

“Oh, hi, Charlie. How’s Muggles?”

“She’s great, thanks to you.” Charlie shuffled suddenly too large feet. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Oh, I found a porch swing at the farm and I thought I’d try to hang it. But…” He was gazing perplexedly at several different sizes of chains.

If it had been anyone else, Charlie would have sneered and loftily pronounced them a city slicker. Instead, he offered, “My dad can help you. Dad!” He raised his voice.

Jack frowned as he peered around the corner. “Charlie, please don’t shout. Dr. Jackson, I hope he’s not bothering you.”

“No, no, he’s fine.”

“Dad, Dr. Jackson is trying to hang a porch swing and he needs to get some chain.”

“It’s a standard size swing?” Dr. Jackson looked at him blankly. “Okay, let’s assume it is.” Jack selected several lengths of chain, hooks. “Do you have a drill?” Jack grinned at the unchanged expression. “So, moving on to power tools.”

“We can help you hang the swing.” Charlie hurriedly volunteered.

“Oh, I don’t want to be any trouble.” He protested softly.

“Charlie’s right, it is a two man job.”

*

Jack liked the look of the farmhouse that the doc had bought. Part of the barn had been renovated to make him an office and the rest was kennels for injured animals. According to the local carpenter, who had worked on both barn and house, the doc was easy to work for but quite firm in what he wanted. The house had to be modernized, new plumbing, electrical, heating and air, without losing the basic footprint of the hundred-year-old home.

The three story white house with the typical fence and totally encompassing porch was probably much too large for a single man, or so Jack had heard several predatory single females comment coquettishly. He doubted if Dr. Jackson realized he was a prime marriage commodity. But he was young, attractive if the simpering he had heard could be trusted, unwed and owned both his own home and business. Yes, he was quite the local catch. Jack was thankful he’d moved past that part of being new in town.

Charlie bolted out of the truck before it had totally stopped and raced toward the barn, his father following at a more leisurely pace. “Dr. Daniel?”

The barn was ruthlessly neat, especially for a barn and smelled just like a barn should smell. Jack tracked Charlie into one of the back stalls, where Dr. Jackson was on his knees, being enthusiastically attacked by a basset hound. “Wow! That’s a nice dog. Is he yours? What’s wrong with him?” Jack grinned and stood back as Charlie joined the dog in assaulting the vet. 

*

Because ladders were something else Dr. Jackson didn’t own, Jack dragged the chair under the selected beam. He busied himself drilling pilot holes, screwing in the hooks, arranging the chains while the swing’s owner perched on the porch rail and watched avidly. “Ok, time to get in the game, Doc. Grab that end of the swing. Charlie, climb up on the chair and hook those chains for me, will ya?” They all stood back and surveyed their work. “There you go, Doc, try it out.” A smile escaped him as Dr. Jackson cautiously lowered himself onto the swing. “It’s not gonna fall.” Jack pronounced as he flopped heavily beside him, pushing off to send them swaying.

“Is that a money-back-if-I’m-not-killed guarantee?” 

“Why, Dr. Jackson, that almost sounded like a joke.” Jack followed his eyes to where Charlie had scrambled up one of the nearly leafless maples in the side yard of the old farmhouse. “He’s fine.”

Daniel’s eyes never left the child who was currently hanging upside down from a limb that seemed dangerously high. “If you say so.”

“Let me guess, only child.” Jack teased gently. When Daniel reluctantly nodded, Jack called out, “Charlie, come down from that tree, you’re scaring the doc.” He felt the man stiffen beside him. “Now, Charlie.”

Charlie took the shortest route out of the tree; he leapt out fearlessly with a whoop, rolling to the ground before racing over to drape himself over the railing. “Hey, Dr. Daniel, why don’t you come over for dinner? Dad’s gonna burn some steaks on the grill.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Sometimes, Dad needs another adult to talk to.”

*

Daniel wasn’t sure how it happened, but he ended up driving over to the nearby ranch with Charlie beside him. The boy had kept up a constant stream of chatter the whole way. “And then Dad retired from the Air Force and we bought this ranch, but we just play at it. Dad says he’s moving back to town when I go to college. We raise horses and sell them and train them and board some too. Isn’t it odd that Dad flew jets in wars and stuff and never got killed a bunch of times and Mom got killed in a car wreck?” Daniel started to offer his condolences but Charlie barely stopped for breath. “Mom was smart and pretty and nice and she kept Dad from screwing up his life.” Charlie twisted in his seatbelt. “Was your wife nice?”

Daniel stomach churned, as it always did when he thought of his wife. “Yes, she was. Very nice, very pretty. Very shy.”

Charlie snorted. “There’s not a shy bone in my body. At least that’s what Grandpa MacPerson always says. He says I get that from my dad. How many years do you have to go to school to become a veterinarian? Do you have to go as long as you do to be a people doctor?”

Daniel sighed in relief.

*

Daniel was man enough to admit when he was beaten. He was going to have to hire someone to make sense of his accounts. Maybe, he could get someone to answer the phone and book his calls, too. The afore-mentioned phone startled him out of his thoughts. “Dr. Jackson.” He murmured, frowning at the spreadsheet.

“Dr. Daniel?”

Daniel sat up straighter at the panicked voice. “Charlie?”

“It’s Dad. He’s hurt. Dancer stepped on him and now he won’t wake up. You have to come!”

“Okay, Charlie, calm down. Call 911. Put a blanket on your dad but don’t move him. I’m on my way.”

*

Daniel nearly fell out of his truck. “Charlie!” He raced toward the barn and was nearly bowled over by a flying Charlie. They both dashed back inside. Daniel saw that Charlie had draped a horse blanket over his unconscious father. Falling to his knees, beyond relieved to find a strong pulse, Daniel schooled his face before turning around. “You’ve done well, Charlie. Wait outside for the ambulance. Please.” He waited for the reluctant boy to leave before he gently uncovered the injured man, speaking softly as he would to any animal he treated. “Okay, the leg’s definitely broken. It’s a bad break, but there’s not much blood, so the artery is still intact.” He knew better than to try to move the leg. Daniel stripped his jacket and work shirt off, peeled his insulated shirt off and used that to wrap the head injury. “Possibly a concussion, but it’s not a bad one. I know it probably hurts but I can’t give you anything, you’re just gonna have to hang on just a little while longer. You can do that, can’t you?”

The sound of the ambulance was sweet music. Daniel shrugged back into his shirt and jacket before rising to let the attendants do their thing. Walking over, he let himself into the stall to check on Dancer.

*

They stood back as the EMTs loaded Jack into the ambulance. “We’ll take him in to Aurora but I’m pretty sure they’re gonna have to ship him out for surgery on that leg. You did a good job, Dr. Jackson.”

Daniel blinked at the man; if he’d ever met him before today, he couldn’t remember. “Thanks, but I didn’t do much.”

The paramedic grinned. “You’d be surprised at how much more damage people do thinking they’re helping. You gonna take care of the kid?”

“Yes, we’ll follow you in.”

*

The ambulance attendants had given them Jack’s wallet so Daniel fumbled for the information at the admittance desk.

When he sat beside Charlie in the waiting room, Daniel was stunned when the boy scooted over against his side. Gingerly, he slid an arm around those thin shoulders. Charlie fell trembling against him, his breath fanning against Daniel’s neck, his hands fisted in his shirt.

The last living thing Dr. Daniel Jackson had held in his arms had four legs, a long tail and whiskers. He was completely unprepared for the wave of emotion that jarred his long-frozen heart; if Charlie started crying, he wasn’t certain he wouldn’t collapse as well.

“I’m scared, Dr. Daniel.”

“I know, Charlie.” Swallowing a huge lump in his throat, Daniel held and rocked the frightened boy. “I know.”

*

The nurse beckoned from the window. “You can see Mr. O’Neill now.” Daniel reckoned that everyone in the ER could hear Jack bellowing from the curtained off stall.

“Hey, Dad, how are you?” Charlie tried and utterly failed to appear nonchalant as he leaned against the gurney.

Jack ruffled the head resting on his arm. “My head aches, my leg’s busted and this sadist in a skirt is trying to make me into a pincushion.” He finally realized with embarrassment that Daniel was standing there, eyebrow quirked. “Oh. Dr. Jackson. What are you doing here?” He asked blankly.

“I called him Dad.” Charlie confessed.

“I break my leg. Does he call me an ambulance? No, my son calls the vet.” Initially, Daniel had been disturbed by the bantering between father and son until he found the underlying affection in the teasing.

Charlie’s grin looked surprisingly like his father’s. “I thought that if we had to shoot you, Dr. Daniel would have a horse shot in his bag.”

Daniel changed the subject. “So, what have they told you?”

“They’re flying me to Colorado Springs for orthopedic surgery.”

“Really? I figured Denver.”

“Academy Hospital at the Springs. Veteran.” Jack reminded him.

“Oh, right.”

“Uh, Doc,” Jack fidgeted, “I know this is a lot to ask..”

Daniel interrupted. “I’d be glad to bring Charlie to Colorado Springs. Just let me make some calls.” 

Jack was obviously relieved. “Thanks, Daniel, you don’t know how much this means to me.”

Daniel waved off his thanks as he left them alone to make his way back to the waiting room. 

*

Fifteen minutes later, Daniel was thanking God for small towns. Jack’s neighbor had already heard about the accident, had been by to feed Jack’s horses and had taken Muggles to his house.

Daniel only had one animal in the kennel and the owner was thrilled to go pick up her Dalmatian a few days early. And a quick call to an associate in Denver elicited a promise to cover Daniel’s practice for a couple of days. A new message on his machine and Daniel was set to head out. He had a spare inhaler in the truck and he figured he could do without his allergy meds for a couple of days.

It hadn’t occurred to him to say no.

*

“Dr. Daniel?” Charlie was hanging on the waiting room door. “Dad wants to see you.”

Daniel dashed in, to find that Jack needed his wallet for his military ID card. He handed the wallet back. “Listen, there’s some…”

“I hope you’re not going to offer me money, because that would make me mad.” Daniel observed.

“No,” Jack fibbed. “I was going to offer Charlie some money.”

 

*

The chopper crew made short work of loading a still complaining Jack up and wheeling him out to the waiting bird. Daniel stood close to Charlie as they watched them fly away. “I might want to be a pilot when I grow up.” He remarked as Daniel led him to his vehicle.

“Do you need to go back to the house for anything?” Daniel was glad he’d thought to get Charlie to grab a coat at the house.

“No, I’m good.”

*

Two hours later, they were in a different city, different hospital, and different waiting room. Jack was already in surgery by the time they’d arrived so all they could do was wait. A white coated figure buzzed by the door, stopped, then backed up. “Charlie?”

He looked up from the game he’d found stuffed in his coat pocket. “Hey, Dr. Fraiser.” Charlie bounded to his feet to hug the woman, who was at least a head shorter than him.

“Where’s your father?”

“Dad busted his leg and they flew him down here to have surgery. Dr. Fraiser, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson.” Charlie beamed at his new friend.

She extended her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, I didn’t realize Jack had a local doctor.”

“He’s a vet.” Charlie explained. “He lives close so I called him when Dad got hurt.”

“A vet?” She sounded skeptical.

Daniel shrugged. “A broken leg is pretty much a broken leg, whether you have two or four of them.”

“Hmm, that’s true. Why don’t I see if I can find something out for you guys?”

*

Jack was still somewhat fuzzy from pain medication but he was ridiculously glad to see his son bounce into his room. “Hey, kid.”

“Dad. Wow, look at this.” Charlie was gazing at the contraption holding his father’s leg in place.

“Don’t touch, Charlie.” He warned. 

“I’m not gonna, Dad.” 

Daniel thought he looked good, pale, obviously still under the influence but better than he had expected, having no experience with human patients. “So how long are they going to keep you?”

“Forty eight hours is pretty standard so I should be ready to go home day after tomorrow. I’ll be on crutches for awhile.”

“Yeah, like that hasn’t happened before.” Charlie chortled in delight, lounging beside his father on the narrow hospital bed.

“Just remember who has to help me while I’m on crutches.” 

Charlie’s expression was crestfallen, then lightened up. “Dr. Daniel, can I come and live with you?” He asked hopefully.

*

Daniel was exhausted by the time he headed for bed that night. After leaving the hospital, he and Charlie had checked into the hotel across the street, done a lightning raid through Wal-Mart and had eaten a good dinner, Daniel insisting on a real restaurant and not a drive thru. 

The boy had taken a quick shower and had fallen into bed, asleep within minutes. Daniel pulled the covers up over those thin shoulders and hoped he’d sleep alright and not have nightmares.

Actually, he hoped they both could.

*

“And we had a real breakfast.” Charlie lounged in the window of his father’s hospital room. “Not like Pop-Tarts or anything.”

“At a restaurant.” Jack speculated.

“No, right there in the room. We had oatmeal and milk and stuff.”

Jack frowned at the benignly innocent culprit. “Are you trying to show me up?”

“It’s just as easy to have real food. There’s a kitchenette in our room.”

“And then we went down to the exercise room and Dr. Daniel ran on the…” Charlie’s brow knitted.

“Treadmill.” Daniel offered.

“Yeah, a treadmill. He says he has one at home and runs on it every day. You need to get one, Dad.” Jack looked pointedly at his casted leg. “Or maybe not.”

 

*

Since Jack was going to be choppered back, Daniel and Charlie left early for home, so they could be there when he got back. One benefit to living in the high desert, they could land right on Jack’s ranch so that’s where they were headed after a grocery store run. Daniel was forced to let Charlie pick out what they would eat, what he could fix until Jack was able to help.

“Your dad eats Fruit Loops?” Daniel’s face was unbelieving.

“Everyday.” Charlie nodded.

“Yuck.” Daniel grimaced. “Too sweet. You sure he wouldn’t like some oatmeal, something a bit healthier?”

“Trust me,” Charlie pushed the buggy. “You’d be able to hear him all the way to your house. Can we stop and pick up Muggles?”

“I don’t see why not.”

*

Daniel realized as he hefted the groceries that he’d never actually been past the bathroom of Jack’s house. Luckily, it was the quintessential one-story ranch with a fairly wide open floor plan. Clearly a man’s home, there were no flowers or frills around, but plenty of its owners personalities. Jets warred with horses for dominance in pictures, paintings and models. Daniel was surprised to see that it was spotless. Not a dirty dish anywhere, the windows sparkled, the bathroom was pristine. Obviously, Jack took cleaning seriously.

An hour later, the groceries had been stowed, the washing machine was chugging along with the dirty clothes they’d brought back. Charlie had pulled the vacuum cleaner out after he had taken up all the rugs, commenting on past instances with Jack, crutches and rugs. 

All that was left was to wait. Daniel checked his messages, called to thank the other vet who filled him in on the past few days. Charlie took Muggles out to relieve some excess energy.

When the phone rang, Daniel hesitated before answering it. “O’Neill residence.”

“Oh, hi, this is Ellie Kane. I gather Jack’s not back yet, since we haven’t seen the helicopter. That you, Dr. Jackson?” He drew breath to answer, then realized he needn’t have. “Tom said we shouldn’t bother the boys on their first night back but I’ve got a casserole made that Charlie should be able to reheat in the microwave. I’ll just bring it along in a little while, if that’s all right. Oh, and Mabel said to tell you that she tidied up your house after she cleaned up after those two boys.” Daniel was left holding on to the phone long after she’d hung up. He wondered who all these people were and how this Mabel had gotten into his house.

 

*

Six months later.

“Dr. Daniel, tell me you didn’t sleep out here with your animals again.” Mabel’s hands were fisted on her nonexistent hips.

Daniel rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up on the narrow bed, squinted at his secretary/accountant/busybody. “Morning, Mabel.”

She harrumphed at him as she strode out of the barn. Daniel followed in her wake, albeit stiffly and quite a bit slower. Upon entering his house via the screened-in back porch, he found coffee and breakfast cooking on the stove. He’d quit trying to protest Mabel cooking for him after he’d hired her. She had taken one look at his kitchen cabinets, shook her head and had gone to the grocery store, muttering about grown men being worse than her grandchildren.

Daniel meekly washed his hands and sat down at the table while Mabel chattered about his schedule. “And Teresa Jenkins is bringing that poodle of hers today so you’d better make sure all the cats are caged. Lord knows, I always thought poodles were sweet little dogs but that thing is surely part mad dog or something. Charlie called and said to remind you that he has a ball game today so he has to be at the field by three. Jack has some fool idea that they’re actually going to let him in so you might want to swing by and disillusion him of that notion. Please.” She shook her head in disbelief. 

“So, how does Chuck feel about letting Jack back on the field?” Mabel’s umpire husband and Jack had a long standing feud about Jack’s ‘enthusiasm’ at a recent Little League game.

“Now, Dr. Daniel, you know I don’t use words like that but I can tell you he muttered something about ice skates and Satan.” She set a loaded plate down in front of him. “Now I expect to see you eat every bite of that. You need to gain at least twenty pounds. Strong wind come along and they’ll find you in Denver. I swear I never saw a man who..” Her voice faded as the kitchen door swung behind her.

Daniel savored his last cup of coffee, mentally blocking out his day. Morning appointments, an afternoon with the poodle from hell and a three o’clock engagement to watch a game he still didn’t understand because a child needed him.

“…and you know I told you what,” Mabel’s voice re-entered before she did, “would happen the next time I found out you’d been skipping your doctor’s appointments.”

“I had emergencies,” Daniel tried to protest. 

She didn’t even break stride. “There ain’t no use to lie to me, Fitzie stopped me at the store and said you missed two appointments and you don’t need to be no doctor to hear how congested you are. So she said the doc would work you in tomorrow morning around 9.”

Daniel opened his mouth to argue but Mabel was gone again. He gave up and finished his coffee.


End file.
